


...And the Removal of Inhibitions

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (maybe), F/M, Sex Pollen, Sexy Fluff, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And the Removal of Inhibitions

“Darlin’… Cassie, stop!”

Cassandra pulled her lips away from Jake’s reluctantly, but kept her arms locked around his neck and her body plastered up against his. God, she wanted him, she always had, but he hadn’t trusted her and she couldn’t see herself sleeping with someone who couldn’t… but he’d come into the room and looked good enough to _eat_ , and…

…and so she’d tackled him, fastening her lips to his and kissing him for all she was worth and oh God, he tasted so good and he was an excellent kisser and…  “Cass…” Jake reached up and grasped her gently but firmly by the biceps, peeling her off him and setting her away at arms’ length. _His_ arms, which looked to be several centimeters longer than hers. So she couldn’t reach him.

And _oh_ , she wanted to reach him. All of him, everywhere.

But he was looking at her like she was about to have a math spell, just concern and affection. Until she took a closer look, and then she saw that his pulse rate was elevated, his face just a little pink, and there was the slightest tremor in the hands holding her by her upper arms.

And he had kissed her back, enthusiastically and thoroughly. And _well_.

“Jake?”

Jake let out a long and shaky breath, and it was only then that Cassandra realized that their kiss had affected him. He met her eyes, and she was a little surprised at the heat deep in the blue. “Cass…” He hesitated just a bit. “Is this… are you…”

Oh…

“Under the influence of some artifact? I…” She thought about it. “Maybe. But um… it doesn’t matter.”

 

<<~~>>

 

“…It doesn’t _matter_? Cassie…” ‘ _Course it matters, what if you…”_

“It _doesn’t_ , Jake. Because any influence an artifact is having on me is just…” Damnit, she was blushing and also grabbing the hands he had on her shoulders, sliding closer to him. It was all kinds of hot and it was getting really difficult to concentrate on what she was saying because she was saying it with her _lips_ and they were getting closer to his again and… Jake closed his eyes as she got nearer. “The influence – if there _is_ an influence – is just… lowering my inhibitions. “ Her lips were against his ear now, and _Christ_ but it was erotic. “Not creating feelings that weren’t already th—“

The rest of the word was lost in Jake’s mouth as he kissed her.

When she pulled back, panting more than a little, Jake found himself more or less growling in her ear, “You sure, darlin’? ‘Cause if I don’t leave right now, I ain’t leavin’. Won’t be _able_ to leave, I…” But he broke off as she kissed him again.

It was all went warm mouths and impatient gentle touching for a while.

“I don’t want you to leave. Just…” It was Jake’s turn to pull away slightly.

“Just what?”

“Just… it’s been a long time. Take it slowly?”

Jake grinned and scooped Cassie up to carry her to a nearby sofa. “We got all the time in the world.”

 

 


End file.
